The Big Four
by Rapunzel Corona
Summary: Man in the Moon has choosen three new guardians to help defeat Pitch Black and his new allies. Join Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Merida, and Hiccup on an adventure full of secrets, magic, music, and love.


**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction. so i hope you like it and if i get alot of reviews i will keep writing. I also have some other Big Four fanfictions too. So please enjoy and review. Thank you.**

* * *

The Big Four

All of the guardians are waiting at North's workshop for North to come with the new guardians.

"ugh!" Jack groaned in boredom "Where is he?" Jack asked leaning against his staff.

"Hold your horses, mate." Bunny mound said in an Australian accent.

Remember Jack. North has to travel back in time." Said Tooth directing her little fairies to different locations.

_Five min. later a sleigh came out of nowhere and almost ran Jack over._

North came out of the sleigh saying "Good afternoon everyone." In a Russian accent.

Jack was walking to the back of the room, when three portals opened up. A beautiful Scottish girl with fiery red hair, bright blue eyes, and a bow on her back and arrows by her side came out of the first portal. A small, weak Viking boy with shaggy brow hair covering a little bit of his green eyes, and a metal leg was tring to hold a back a black dragon with yellow eyes and a little flap replacing his missing wing at the bottom of his tail, came out of the second portal. A beautiful girl with freakishly long blonde hair, emerald green eyes, a purple dress with pink little designs on it, holding out a frying pan at everyone as she walked out of the third portal.

"Wow" Jack said under his breath as the last girl walked out.

As the portals closed North said to all the three new guardians, "welcome to my workshop. I'm North, this is Tooth, Bunny mound, sandman and Jack Frost." Said North pointing to all of the guardians. "What's your names?"

"I'm Merida Dunbrock, first born descendent of Clan Dunbrock. Daughter of Queen Elinor and King Fergus." Merida said proudly with a Scottish accent.

"Whoa, whoa, so what your saying is that you are a princess?" asked Jack as he gave a small chuckle.

"Ye, do ye have a problem with that!?" yelled Merida reaching for her bow.

No. Just wondering." Jack said calmly, holding up his hands in self defence.

I'm Hiccup Horrendus Haddock The Third." Said Hiccup

"and who's that" Jack asked

"Oh, um ,that's Toothless my dragon." Hiccup said nervously.

"Toothless?" Tooth asked while opening up Toothless mouth to find no teeth. Then flying back as teeth shot out of his gums. "OMG!" Tooth said in excitement opening up his mouth again.

"Tooth fingers out of mouth" said North

"sorry"

"and you are?" North asked pointing at the girl who tightened up her grip on her frying pan.

"I'm not saying anything until I know what you want with my hair?" the girl demandingly said.

"We wont hurt you, mate. All we want to know is your name." said Bunny mound

The girl hesitated a bit but lowered her frying pan saying "Rapunzel, my name is Rapunzel."

"oh, now.."Jack was interrupted by Rapunzel asking " um, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you, Jack is it, but what are we doing here?"

"Good questions" said North

"I was going to ask that question." Jack whispered to Rapunzel. Rapunzel giggled when he said that.

"You three are guardians!" North said happily

"What?!" Merida exclaimed

"No, no there must be some mistake." Said hiccup

"There is a matter of evil growing again and it's up to you four to stop it."said North. "The Man in Moon has chosen you four to be guardians of the four seasons. Also to stop Pitch. Rapunzel you are the spirit of spring and guardian of creativity. Merida you are spirit of summer and guardian of courage. Hiccup you are the spirit of autumn and guardian of change. Jack you..well you already know.

"Wait. Pitch is back?" asked Jack "I thought we wont see him again for another hundred years or something."

" yeah, pitch is supposed to be very weak and injured" said Tooth.

" He is, but he has new friends. And by the looks of it they can help him come back sooner then we thought." Explained North. "but lets not worry about that right now. Why wont you four get to know each other first." North said pushing them out of the room

"ok, but where will we go?" Hiccup asked

"we can go to my place, im all alone. My mother went on a three month trip."said Rapunzel.

"ok"Merida, Jack, and Hiccup said in unison.

* * *

**Hey! You know what time it is? Its review time. Leave a review please and thank you.**


End file.
